jellyjammfandomcom-20200222-history
Bello
Bello is one of five children living on Jammbo and is largely the main protagonist of the series. Bello's energy and curiosity is often the driving force of him and his friends as they play and adventure together. One of his favourite pass times is reading comic books, his favourite being one of his own creation- Jammbo Man! Bello is very creative in his antics and games and values his friends very much, especially his best friend and sidekick Goomo. Despite this, Bello can be selfish and often seeks attention and excitement at the expense of his friends. However, his positive attributes also make Bello everyone’s go-to guy for good times and adventures. (voiced by Lizzie Waterworth-Sante (UK), Chelo Vivares (Spain), Robbie Daymond (US), Zachary Gordon (US on Disney Junior)). Relationships Goomo ' Goomo is Bello's very close friend and self proclaimed sidekick. The pair share a bond closer than any of the other kids and are seen together more than any of the other character pairs. While the two are very close they sometimes fair to communicate, this can be seen in Best Friends Forever when Goomo failed to explain to Bello his desire to do nice things for him as a sign of friendship, and Bello failed to tell Goomo that he didn't need him to act like that in order to be a good friend. Bello can also be quite selfish, even to the point of upstaging Goomo like in Look at Me, when Bello distracts the crowd's attention away from the touching picture Goomo made of him and Bello in the sky. 'Rita ' Bello is like a big brother to Rita, though he often encourages her to do silly and childish things, he is shown to have more sense then her when things get really out of hand. This can be seen in The Instant Gardener, when he realized instantly growing all the plants and the dodos was excessive and a bad idea. Bello deeply cares for Rita and hates to see her upset, like in Rita loses Princess, where he spends the whole episode trying to cheer a forlorn Rita, despite having plans with Goomo. Like the rest of the kids Bello can be annoyed or frustrated with Rita when she is being selfish or bossy, such as in Queen Rita, but easily forgives her once she's learned what she's done wrong. 'Mina Bello and Mina have the most antagonistic relationship of the kids on Jammbo. Bello's ideologies and goals clash with Mina's more than any of the others. Wherein Bello is silly and hyperactive, Mina is serious and focused. Bello sometimes doesn't seem to care for Mina's property, like when he stole her cleaning supplies for a game in Super Jelly League or disobeying her rules about touching her robot in Inventor Bello. Despite all this Mina and Bello are more like friendly rivals, as Mina never denounces the idea that her and Bello are friends despite their disagreements. Ongo Bello and Ongo are pretty much diametric opposites. While Bello is loud, energetic and always seeks out new extravagant experiences, Ongo is quiet, calm and enjoys the simpler things in life. This can be seen in Jammbo's Many Worlds when the pair hang out while Ongo's foot is healing. His foot was hurt as a result of Bello, in his brashness, ignoring Ongo's attempts to stop him from taking his belongings. By the end of the episode, Ongo teaches Bello to be open minded and how to appreciate things like nature, books and the differences he and his friends may have in what they like to do. Queen ' 'King Grandpa Dodo Appearances Season 1 The Instant Gardener Mina's Party Mamma Mina Promises, Promises Super Jelly League Best Friends Forever I Want That Too Rita Adopts a Dodo The Jelly Must Flow Flower Fear Radio Goomo Royal Roomate Tree Mystery Inventor Bello Sound Detective Rita Loses Princess Queen Rita Scary Stories Flying Lies Mina's Swing Apprentice Bello Cheating Bracelets Operation: Save Jammbo Experiments in Invisibility Musical Aurora Haunted Castle Inner Space Queen's Birthday My Little Queen Goomo's Birthday Jammbo's Many Worlds Great Student Unexpected Pianist Ultravision One Note Universe Wild Nature Soundcatchers One Eyed Bello Goomo's Race Agent Mina Colors of Fun Flying Bathtub Silent Sheriff Back Up Rhythm Jungle Royal Frame White Dodo Questions, Questions Super Speed Look at Me Game Surprise Jammbo's Rhythm Season 2 Songs Gallery JELLY JAMM IS MY FAVORITE ANIME.png The image gallery for '''Bello' may be viewed here.'' Trivia * Bello has had Jelly Measles before, meaning he's immune to catching them from other Jammbonians. Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Males Category:Bello